mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moo Moo Meadows
Moo Moo Meadows is the 2nd course in the Mushroom Cup. This track includes various farm items, including cows and Monty Moles.The course is located in a country of green lawn, with a river aside of a farm, and a few trees surrounding the track. Although the track is considerably wide, most of it shows zones of high lawn where players cannot accelerate when driving over them. The course also shows varied hills and curves; therefore, managing drifting makes it less cumbersome to clear this track. Cows tend to cross the road, and racers have to be careful not to run into them. Monty Moles tend to dig and pop up randomly from the ground, hitting karts that pass on their holes and slowing down anyone going across the trails they leave. Before the finish line, there are grassy spots with a Boost Pad, where players can get one to take an Item Box and perform a Trick. At the start of the track, it is a slight turn left into the meadows where several cows are grazing. On the first lap, they stay to the side of the road, but on the other laps, the cows will cross the road, serving as obstacles for the players. If a player happens to run into a cow, they will flip over and drop their items. There are two herds of cattle; one in the winding area of the track through the meadow and the other on the turn out of the meadow. After taking the turn left, the player should see nothing else on the track other than a row of item boxes and a blue ramp the player can perform tricks on to gain a burst of speed. After the blue ramp is a slight turn left, into the area with the Monty Moles. In this area, there are some small hills and a ramp with a boost panel on it. To the left and right of the panel is the road that goes around a ramp. Item boxes are also present, floating in the air if the player uses the ramp. After the ramp is a few hills made of grass in the middle of the track that will slow the player down. After the hills is a turn left, which leads back to the start/finish line which begins another lap. Scenery around the track includes: a milk cart, a barn and a windmill. Shortcuts Shortcuts: There are no major shortcuts in Moo Moo Meadows, although in the area with the cows it is possible to go across the fields with a Mushroom to avoid the cows and speed up. Another shortcut is in the area with the Monty Moles. A Mushroom can help the player speed across the grass spots. Staff ghosts: Moo Moo Meadows has two staff ghosts, one has a time of 1:37.856 and uses Baby Daisy on the Baby Booster and the other is unlockable (get a time of 1:34.160) and has a time of 1:25.909 with Baby Daisy on the Bullet Bike. Category:Races Category:Cheats